Phil
" '''Phil was one of the few that was not introduced in the very first episode of season 1 but the second episode. He is seen hanging out with his best friend, Koby most of the time until they had a fall out in one of the later seasons. Phil's last name is mentioned a few times throught the series to be ''Ryker. ''His mother is shown in Season 6 and her name is Aboony. He also has a younger sister named, Kennedi. Phil dates Roxy most the time and they seem to have a really strong relationship, only ever effected by enemies and girls wanting to ruin the relationship. His personality is shown to be caring, modest (around season 4), and somewhat confident. He is loyal to his friends. Later in Season 10, Phil has a fall-out with Roxy. Phil supposedly texted Sara and Kimmy (in a flirtatious manner), and Roxy wasn't happy. They broke up, leaving both Roxy and Phil heartbroken. But they get back together, and later in Season 10, Roxy gets pregnant because Sara pokes holes in their condoms (which were meant for her and Aken) and their relationship starts to go downhill when he comes home from a party and has a hickey on his neck (he was drunk and Damion gave it to him) and she slaps him and strangles him and pushes him onto the floor until be gets a bloody nose. He then leaves, and when his friends tell him that they think Damion gave him the hickey, he's calm about it and asks Damion about it himself. A few days later, he finds Damion at his apartment unconscious and takes him to the hospital. Phil immediately knows that Wilson had something to do with it and chases him down. Later at the hospital, he is shocked when Damion tells him he's bisexual, but accepts him and hugs him. He is even more shocked when Damion confesses his love for him. It should have been obvious but Phil is dense, very dense. In the first episode of the twelfth season, he and Roxy have a minor argument where shes complaining about the new baby, and she tells him this isn't what she wanted for them and he tells her that she just has to accept it. She complains about being tired, and Phil says that shes not the only one and he is too and asks if she wants to hire help and she tells him that sometimes he has no brain at all and that they can't because they have money problems. He says he's trying to work, and he brings up Damion and tells her that he's avoiding him again, in which Roxy states that nothing is normal between him and Damion and that its best if he's not in their life at all. Phil tells her she just didn't understand and leaves for work. Later that night, he walks into his apartment where police tell him that Roxy has been murdered, and he cries. He thinks Wilson is the murderer and tells police but they do not believe him and put him on pills because they think he's mentally unstable. As time passes, he starts to believe Wilson was not the murderer (even though he is), and calms down. Nate and Wilson was there for him after Roxy died. Him and Damion haven't been able to get into contact. He works three jobs and hires a guy named Liam to help with his son, Phoenix. One night, he comes home to Nate and Liam making out on the couch but thinks nothing of it. He has a dream where he sees Damion again and tells him that he misses him and that he needs him and he hugs him and Damion says that he loves him. They are then separated by this narrow bridge above fire and Phil says "you can't be afraid to come to me, I will take care of you" but Damion falls into the fire and Phil wakes up sobbing. Later that night at his job, a guy there starts singing "Roxanne" and Phil goes outside and cries, but doesn't break down and sob. The most recent episode he appears in was Season 12, Episode 9 where he and Phoenix go to see his family. He also is asking Wilson to help him find Damion, and Wilson has but he's doing everything he can to keep them apart so they don't remember what he did and expose him. In the next episode, he is working at the bar when Wilson shows up and tells him that Damion is dead, when really Wilson has him chained up. Phil starts crying and leaves work. Nadia reports Wilson to the police and they arrest him. In the next episode, all three of them are in Phil's apartment. Phil walks in, and Damion hugs him and they stay like that for a long time. Later that night, they are seen laying together talking about life. The next day, Phil leaves for work and when he comes home he finds Damion passed out drunk in the bathroom and carries him to his bedroom. He leaves the room and goes to comfort Liam, who just broke up with Nate and is crying. Liam wants to kiss Phil, but Phil rejects him and says he's straight. Phil goes back into the bedroom, where Damion is awake. They start talking, and Phil is doubting himself and says he wants to be a good person. Damion tells him he already is and tells him he's the only thing that makes him happy. Phil then gets on the bed and Damion asks him if he wants to make out. Phil says yes and they start kissing. The episode ends like this. The next few episodes Liam tries to get Phil to date him, but Phil constantly rejects him, saying he's straight. In episode 20 of season 12, Savannah kisses him, causing Damion to get jealous and tell Phil that he wishes he never came back into his life. Savannah then takes advantage (sexual assault) of Phil. At the end of the episode Damion comes back and apologizes, Phil immediately forgiving him.He tells him he doesn't like Savannah and wanted to stop her, but didn't want to come off as violent. The episode ends with him and Damion pushing to couches together and Phil scoots closer to Damion. In the season finale, he reveals to Damion that he has feelings for him, saying he feels like their souls are intertwined. Damion has already told Phil he loves him, but tells Phil that he feels the same. The episode ends with them kissing. Phil and Damion are pretty much dating, but are not official yet. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Brunette characters Category:Protagonists